My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings grown at Sandy, Oreg., and resulting from my crossing of the species Lilium wilsonii var, flavum and "Connecticut King" as the pollen parent, this crossing having been done in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me since the year 1971 with the object of producing superior upright-flowering Asiatic lilies in shades of yellow and gold, suited to cut-flower production with a range of flowering times so as to extend the season of cut-flower production.
The flowers of my new lily plant are particularly characterized by large size, thick textured and very broad tepals having an unusual color pattern, each yellow tepal being flushed with gold adjacent its base end and having a very small amount of spotting adjacent each side of the nectaries. In addition, this new lily plant has, to a high degree, the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and disease resistance, as observed in the area of Sandy, Oreg., with all of the desired characteristics of form, color, and habit. This clone is vigorous and a good grower and propagator.
This new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets has demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.